


Discoveries

by Lady_B20



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Online Dating, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_B20/pseuds/Lady_B20
Summary: Danny starts to explore his sexuality more after figuring out stuff about himself. With the help of his friends and family and a mysterious online friend. He might make some wild discoveries.
Relationships: Dash Baxter/Danny Fenton, Dash Baxter/Paulina Sanchez, Tucker Foley/Sam Manson
Comments: 32
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I haven't written in a looong while. I'm open to some critique so feel free to comment. I don't really have a timeline for the story events but maybe it'll come to me.

It was another night of routine for Amity Park's hero. After school, he'd do his rounds of patrol. With the issues of the ghost zone sorted out, less hostile entities roam the city. Peace was currently reigning but at the back of Danny Fenton's mind, how long will the peace last.  
  
He was thankful yet weary. Anything can happen but its not enough to obsess over.  
  
He flew home after doing his rounds and plopped on his bed with a content sigh. He checked his phone and saw some unread messages from his friends and his sister. Just the usual be safes and call if you need back up. That always put a smile on his face.  
  
It was already pretty late but as he was about to put his phone away when a notification popped up. Recently, Danny had started developing urges, the sexual kind but not towards the opposite sex but with his own. He started feeling them not too long ago. He still found girls and women attractive but he's garnered an appreciation for guys too.  
  
He opened up to his friends and his sister about the stuff going on with himself.which they appreciated. Jazz going into psych talk and his friends Tucker and ex girlfriend Sam understood. They were dating now after he and Sam broke it off on mutual terms.  
  
He opened his messenger and a new Message popped up: "Still up?"  
  
Danny had went to a group forum when he started, hoping to at least give himself some info on his current state, wher he found a friend. His username was GoldenBoy88 whilst his was Astroghost90.  
  
AG90: Yeah I'm still up....why?  
GB88: Just...can't sleep...  
AG90: Wanna talk about it?  
GB88: ....I dunno...  
AG90: Its fine. I'm here if you need an ear.  
GB88: You can remove your ear?  
  
Danny let out a laugh. He and Goldenboy have been chatting for a while now. They didn't give out personal details but they still somehow became friends, more than aquaintances less than a friend but having someone to talk to about what your going through was nice.  
  
AG90: That made me laugh. I could've woken up the house.  
GB88: LOL! sorry bout that man >-<.  
AG90: Its fine, a good laugh is always appreciated.  
GB88: Wahahah yeah.  
  
Danny didn't want to admit it but he was starting to really like this guy. There was just one thing though...GoldenBoy has a girlfriend.  
  
AG90: Soooo, is it girlfriend problems?  
GB88: ......goodnight...  
AG90: Knew it! You still haven't told her?  
GB88: It's not that easy though.I'm still new to this and she might blow things out of proportion.  
AG90: Well, still up to you though. In the end, its still your decision.  
GB88: I know, I don't wanna keep lying to her...or myself.  
AG90: You'll make the right decision soon.  
GB88: Thanks, its always nice talking to you. Maybe we can actually meet IRL.  
AG90: Maybe...  
GB88: Well, thanks again, I can try to get some sleep now. You should too. Night.  
AG90: Goodnight Goldenboy.  
  
With that Danny set his alarm and tried to get some sleep before day breaks. He thought about meeting Goldenboy88 and smiled to himself as the embrace of sleep came over him.


	2. Realization and Revalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's goes on as normal but his online friend has an urgent request from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...I actually completed this instead of saying it was multiple chapters. Enjoy.

Danny woke up as usual and did his morning routine. He grabbed some pancakes to go and headed out the door. He met up with his best friends outside school, before class. Sam Manson and Tucker Foley were his best friends and the three of them were considered the social outcasts of the student populace but they never minded that, others gave them grief though, well Danny mostly. Sam had money and Tucker was a technological genius, Danny...well he was a nice guy but aside from his heroic self. His normal half was nothing spectacular hence why he was bullied frequently.

Speaking of which the group of the school's elite were just arriving as well. The A-listers were considered Casper highs' elite. Comprised of Jocks and cheerleaders, pageant queens and whatever high esteem someone in their teens would get were included in their group. Dash Baxter was the head honcho, star quarterback, captain of the basketball and wrestling team, he was the schools pride. Paulina Sanchez was his girlfriend, rich, popular, beautiful. She was smart too but had an air that made her seem to be very manipulative to get her way. Other member's were Dash's best friend, Kwan who was co captain of the sports team, Star his girlfriend and socialite and Valerie Gray who was low on the totem pole but was still within the high elite. Others were there but weren't as noticeable. Only popular by proximity.

Danny readied himself for his daily dose of Dash but none came, he just passed him as if he didn't exist. Dash looked pissed and so did Paulina. The others were at a distance but were still relatively close. You can see stormclouds forming within their group. It was unnerving to say the least

The bell rang and everyone headed to class. Danny found it odd but if he can relax for a day then he'd take it.

Classes just flew by. The tension was still in the air amongst the elites. During Mr. Lancer's class, he broke the tension by asking" Am I missing something here?". Mr Lancer calmly inquired. Dash and Palina were somewhat startled but Paulina answered. "Nothing sir, its just a misunderstanding amongst ourselves". Dash just looked pissed. "If thats the case I suggest getting through it ASAP as even I can feel the air grow turbulant within your group.

Lunch came by just as fast. Danny was glad to be out of the class. Lunch was the best part of the day as he got to spend an hour with his friends. Well...lunch and free period if there was one.

"What's up with the A squad? You can cut the tension with a spoon?" Tucker asked in thought. "Yeah, they're usually rowdy and chatty but it felt like someone died within their group" Sam smiled. "Not funny Sam, but yeah its weird. I've missed my 8 am beating with Dash." Danny chuckled.

They entered the cafeteria and they saw something that made their suspiscions that there was a disruption with the A-listers when Dash and Paulina were seated apart. Still at the same table but opposite of one another, rhey were usually beside each other.

They each gave themselves a look and shrugged. What their business weren't theirs. Other students weren't so non chalant. Danny and his friends sat at an empty table in the corner of the room. He was rummaging his pack for his lunch when his phone buzzed. He opened his phone and he got a message from Goldenboy. He opened the message and read:

GB88: I did it. I broke up with her. 

Danny sympathized.

AG90: How do you feel?  
GB88: Horrible. She said it would be best to appear as a couple still....I hate it.  
AG90: Why?  
GB88: She said it was for appearances.  
AG90: Sorry bout that. You gonna be ok?  
GB88: I guess......hey uhm.....can I meet you IRL? Today? I'm still at school and I want someone to talk to about this in person. If...you don't mind.

Danny thought for a second.

AG90: Sure, I can do that.  
GB88: REALLY?!  
AG90: Yeah....if you want to?  
GB88: Hey! I invited you first. 

Danny smiled. "Earth to Danny!" Sam called out to him. "Uh sorry, I'm meeting a friend after school". Danny said putting his phone down to eat his lunch.

"Sam...we're being replaced!" Tucker said dramatically and gestured as if he's been shot in the heart.

"Say it ain't so!" Sam said as if she was about to faint. Bothe burst out laughing after a second. 

"You guys are insufferable!" Danny said playfully shoving both by the shoulders. Their noise had the other students look at them. They continued to eat their lunches. They still had some time left and Danny stood and took the trash they had to the bins. On his way there he got another message.

He pulled out his phone.

GB88: I'm nervous  
AG90: About us meeting?  
GB88:...Yeah...  
AG90: Do you wanna cancel?

A second after Danny pressed send he heard someone say "WHAT!?"

The voice quieted down though and he didn't see who said it amongst the sea of students.

Danny deposited the garbage and made his way back to their table. He passed by the A-list table and he saw Dash frantically typing at his phone. A second later his own phone buzzed.

GB88: No!!! Of course not. I'm just nervous sorry....

Wait a minte....Danny went back to their table but angled himself to where he could see Dash. He typed up his reply.

AG90: Its fine, do you have anywhere in mind we can meet after school?

They both knew that they were in Casper high. Danny sent his reply and glanced over at the A-list table and after a second...Dash looked at his phone..Fu**

Something short circuited in Danny's brain as he looked away and faced his friends. They both had looks of confusion when they noticed him.

"Dude?! You look paler than usual?" Tucker asked concerned "Yeah, did you see a ghost?" Sam asked somewhat seriously as she looked around as well.

Danny was just in shock. A second later and he recieved a reply.

GB88: The roof of the school?

Danny read it and he didn't know what to answer. He was a bit torn. his online "friend" was actually his bully.

"I think I'm just gonna die now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...this plot is somewhat cliche' but it works. What's gonna happen next? Who knows? I haven't even thought much ahead 😅
> 
> Comments, critiques and kudos if you kindly.  
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny stews in his thoughts about finally meeting with Dash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...here you go 😁

Time started to move slowly around Danny's mind. Dash Baxter, the school's pride and joy, every teenage girl's dream guy and all around Golden boy...his Golden boy was also his tormentor.

His friends were worried but he didn't give much detail on what's goin on his mind. His thoughts were racing. He glanced back at Dash that was expectantly looking at his phone for a reply. Did he want to reply? He gulped down his emotions and sent his reply 

AG90: Sure, see you then  
GB88: Great! Uhm...don't be surprised if you see who I really am....ok?

Danny looked at Dash across a few tables, he looked hopefull and apprehensive but also excited in a way. Kwan was saying something to him but he just laughed and shoved him playfully.

Another message came.

GB88: Promise?  
AG90: Yeah, could you do the same with me?  
GB88: Of course, we've been chatting for a while. I think I know so much about you.

Ouch! Dash's words stung. Dash didn't know him. If he knew first it was him then things wouldn't have gotten to this point. They never exchanged names or other personal info. They only mentioned that they stayed at the same school. He knew Dash liked romance novels and shows and Dash knew he liked astronomy and the supernatural. Goldenboy88 was kind, he was open and he was vulnerable, the person behind that name though, he couldn't tell.

Danny was deep in thought when Tucker joslted him from his thoughts.

"Duuude! You've been spacing out through lunch, we have class in the next few minutes and you're still not done. Tucker pointed out.

"Uh sorry guys, had something on my mind" Danny said embarrased. He stuffed whateve food he had left in his mouth and packed up to get to class. His friends just rolled their eyes. On the way to class Danny was still deep in thought lagging behind his friends. They rounded the corner and Danny followed, he thought he hit the wall but wall usually don't speak; he bumped into Dash and his friends.

"Watch it Fen-turd!" Dash said annoyed as he shoved Danny aside. Kwan hurried him along but Dash still glared at him in disdain.

He must've stood there for a few minutes cause the next thing that happened was him hearing the bell and a frantic Tucker pulling him to class. In class Danny's thoughts were still jumbled up. He thought back to the moment before class. Dash always did that, the name calling, the shoving, the glare but why did it hurt him more this time. Not physically but emotionally. 

Maybe he should just call it off. Meeting Dash as his Goldenboy didn't feel right. It would be easy though just to stand him up, block him and erase any and all interactions they had online. He was contemplating heavily on that plan but there was still apart of him that wanted to go through with it and just get it over with. Dash could just beat him with an inch of whatever life he had, he was already half dead and maybe getting himself tossed off the roof would make him a full ghost.

His thoughts were broken at the sound of the bell. He made it through class without paying much attention. He'll just ask for notes from Tucker and Sam later. They had one more class for the day then it'll be time to meet with Dash. He grew nervous at each passing minute. He would occasionally see Dash looking at his watch from across the room. He looked anxious and excited at the same time, Danny more or less felt the opposite which he was mostly filled with dread and possible scenerios playing in his mind and at last the final bell rung. Dash was out of his seat and out the door as soon as the bell started ringing. His friends even confused at his sudden exit. Danny stayed for a few minures letting Sam and Tucker know he was still meeting his online friend. They told him to contact them when he was free and they headed home.

Danny stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up. His mind thought the stairs changed and looked bigger and more ominous. With a deep breath he took the first step. Each step felt heavy as he climbed higher and higher and after a few minutes he was at the stairwell leading up to the roof deck. He was still nervous but a message popped up on his phone; it was Goldenboy.

GB88: I'm here, I'm behind the wall from the door so I won't see you yet when you enter the roof....you still coming?.

Danny read the message and re read it again. He gulped and typed a simple "Yeah". He went up the last few steps and opened tge door. The sun temporarily blinding him as he shielded his eyes from the harsh light. His eyes adjusted and he slowl made his was to the corner. Peering a little from the corner he could see Dash looking out to the feild, a somber smile on his lips.

"Its now or never" he thought to himself.

Danny emerged from the corner and Dash whipped his head towards his direction so fast it looked painfull, then his expression slowly molded into shock.

"Goldenboy88?" Danny said almost sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end on a cliffy. How do you think Dash will react? Find out next chapter.
> 
> Comments, Kudos and critiques are welcome. Thank you!


	4. An Eventful Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny revealed himself to be Dash's online friend but how would he react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeelllll its been a while. Creative juices ran dry for a bit but hey at least now there's a little squeezed out. Enjoy 😁 a bit of a long one here.

Time stood still as Danny uttered the other's chat handle. A flurry of emotion passed by Dash's face that started with surprise then horror and lastly anger.

"What did you say Fenturd?" Each syllable held anger as Dash spoke. Danny should've been scared but he wasn't, he was feeling disappointed.

"That's your handle right?" Danny said not looking at Dash.

Silence. It felt like an enternity of silence. The next thing he saw was the angry face of a muscled blonde against his face and a searing pain on his back. Dash had slammed him against the wall.

"What the HELL!!! Is this some joke? Where's Manson and Foley? Are they here? Is this live. Your DEATH will be broadcast of the year!" Dash was fuming. Each word held so much anger and hints of fear as well as paranoia.

Dash was holding him by the collar as he was lifted from the floor by a few inches his fist readied for a blow. "No ones here Dash...honest" Danny said through labored breaths as Dash held him in place. Dash threw him against the ground, thankful his back was protected by his backpack.

Dash's expression was still of anger but Danny saw that his eyes were full of disappointment and sadness, he was also on the verge of tears. Dash turned away from him and tried to escape but Danny reached for him and grabbed his jacket sleeve.

"Let go" Dash said coldly. Danny gripped harder as he was pulling himself up. "LET GO!" Dash said with more anger wrangling his arm from the raven haired teen. Danny didn't flinch. He wrapped his other arm around Dash's and held him in place. "Fuckin' let go Fenton or I swear!" Dash's tone was still angry but the choked sound at the end meant Dash was about to burst.

Danny didn't let go, he tried to tug Dash by the arm to the wall he was previously pinned on. Dash tried to resist but his energy had left him from his previous outburst. Soon he was being tugged to sit as Danny still held his arm. He sat down and Danny was beside him.

They just sat there for what it felt like hours Danny still holding onto Dash's arm. He urged Dash to breathe to calm himself down, he did a few times before he spoke.

"Of all the people here, why did it have to be you?" Dash said sniffling a bit at the end.

"I could say the same to you" Danny said calmly slowly lossening his grio on the blondes arm.

"Did you ever know it was me?" Dash asked nervously. He turned to look at Danny, his eyes were glistening with unshed tears. 

Danny sighed, "I found out at lunch just today. You don't usually message when we're at school but when you did. I saw it was you." He pointed out.

Dash was calm now. Danny let go of Dash's arm.

"Oh, how'd you notice?" Dash asked nervously looking away.

"I was throwing trash in the bin when I recieved one of your messages. I replied and noticed a sec later that you checked your phone." Dash was lookong at him curiously but he continued. "I thought it was a coincidence so I tested something. When I came back to our table, i angled myself to look at you. I sent a reply and saw you check your phone again."

"Oh." Dash just said now sounding embarassed. " I knew you were smart but thats FBI level perception" he added.

"I wanted to cancel and block you when I realized but....you looked excited and expectant so I still went through with it. I didn't expect that reaction though." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh shit!" Dash then turned Danny away and checked his back to see if he had injured him severely.A few minutes ago Dash was about to murder him and now Dash was checking on him for injuries. He really was a mystery.

Danny pulled away and gripped Dash's hands to stop him. "I'm fine Dash, I'm used to it" Danny said smiling a bit.

Dash looked apologetic. "Cause' of me?". Danny chuckled but nodded his head, well partly true.

"I'm sorry" Dash apologized lowering his head. Danny calmed him down a bit before speaking. "Its fine" Danny said patting Dash's head. He was taken by surprise when Dash pulled him in for a hug, burying his face in Danny's neck. 

Danny was surprised but he rested his arms on Dash's shoulder and rubbed his slicked back hair. Dash was breathing calmly but he started to sniffle and then sob. Danny held him tighter.

They didn't speak, the only sounds were Dash's sniffles and the sound of the wind blowing through the roof. Their earlier tension now gone.

Dash then pulled away. Danny's shirt had tear marks which Dash apologized for. He settled to lean against the wall and sighed deeply.

"Better?" Danny asked as he did the same. Dash didn't answer but gently reached for Danny's hand, he obliged.

"I never knew I could feel so many emotions in one day. Its exhausting". Dash said closing his eyes as his fingers entwined with Danny's which made the raven haired teen blush. He looked over to Dash, he saw he was blushing too, eyes closed in exhaustion.

"Yeah, I've been there" Danny said closing his own eyes.

They sat there in comfortable silence as time flowed around the. It was only broken when Dash asked about Danny's handle. "Why Astroghost?" Dash asked scooting closer to Danny.

"Well, I like space and my family hunts ghosts" Danny said simply. Dash just hummed in agreement. "Yours?".

"You know why, thats what almost everyone calls me. I'm surprised you didn't find out" Dash said looking a bit deadpan.

"I guess I liked the person behind the handle" Danny said smugly, Dash just turned away in embarrasment. He was clearly blush basing by the color of his ears.

"So you and Paulina...doneso?" Danny asked off handedly and Dash whipped his head around so fast that Danny felt the whiplash, he was blushing but now a deeper red spread.

"Yeah, last night, when you gave me the confidence boost, I messaged her afterwards. Of course she was pissed and we had a fight before school" Dash scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

"That explains why the A-squad was a bit out of whack. We figured at lunch when you and Palina seated seperately" Danny said brows a bit furrowed.

Dash sighed, the red clearing up a bit from his face, "Yeah, it was that obvious huh? She said act normal but I couldn't. It messed up the dynamic."

Danny nodded in agreement but said nothing. Dash continued to talk, "Now we're only together by proximity. King jock and queen bee. Its the way of the teen world I guess".

Danny never saw this side of Dash before, calm, emotional and deep, it was as if there was an entirely new person beside him. He wondered how things went if he had let Dash run away earlier.

Danny squeezed Dash's hand lightly and Dash looked at him surprised. "This must be a lot but...I like this side of you. I would be lying if I didn't say that I was falling for Goldenboy a bit ever since we first made contact" Danny admitted, Dash rewarding him with another blush.

"Yeah? I guess...I've liked you for a while even before we made contact. I guess that's why I bullied you so much" Dash admitted. Danny was now the one blushing. "Its..sick I know. I was a coward. The pressure of everyone around you to be perfect. To fit the mold they want and not color outside the lines. Its just too much." Dash said ash he squeezed Danny's hand softly.

"I was jealous. You and your friends are outside the norm. So carefree and you guys looked genuinely happy. I wanted that." Dash admitted. "Its never too late Dash" Danny said trying to comfort the blonde. Dash looked at him in surprise. He let go of Danny's hand but wrapped his arm around Danny's waist instead pulling him closer to his side. Danny was stunned but melted at the warmth Dash was emitting, he laid his head on Dash's shoulder in return.

They stayed like that for a bit until the sky started changing color. Their friends were trying to contact them but they just didn't mind them. They watched the sunset together and it was a nice feeling. They didn't know what will happen in the future but they just enjoyed the now.

As the sun set, Dash asked Danny to get dinner with him. He shyly agreed and the left the roof holding hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing sappy stuff...do you think I should add more? This feels like it could be an ending on its own. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Did it happen too fast?
> 
> Comments, critiques and Kudos please 😁


	5. Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovely dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm continuing this for a few more chapters. Please don't come for me if you have diabetes afterthis chapter. Major fluff vibes ahead.
> 
> You've been warned 😂

The two exited the school hand in hand. They've been on the roof for a good few hours til the sun started to set. Danny felt like he was either in a dream or hallucination but Dash's warm hand enveloping his proves its reality. Not a soul was left in school, the cleaning staff already finished their rounds.

They got to the parking lot and only Dash's car was there. It was a cherry red sports car, Danny wasn't really into cars but he could appreciate them. Dash let go of his hand and ushered him inside and soon sat at the drivers seat reving up the engine.

"Seatbelts please" Dash instructed, as he fastened his own. Danny was in a bit of a daze but he did as instructed. The car ride was silent. Dash would open up a topic here and there but small talk was minimal. When the sky got darker and the surroundings got bathe in black, Danny slowly grabbed Dash's hand whenever they were at a stop sign, Dash returning his hold.

Danny thought they'd just head to Nasty burger but the route was different than what he and his friends usually took.

"We're not going to Nasty burger if thats what you're thinking" Dash said as he looked at Danny with a soft smile.

Danny felt his face become warm, "I don't have much money on me" he admitted shrinking in his seat.

Dash chuckled and ruffled Danny's already messy hair "My treat, since I invited you" Dash said as Danny tried to swat his hand away, he just grabbed one of Danny's hands and squeezed. 

The ride was quiet until Dash said they had arrived. It was a homestyle diner. It looked like a normal house without the sign that says it was a restaurant. Danny looked at Dash curiously.

Dash rubbed the back of his neck embarrased "I usually come here if I want to be by myself. Its a ways from town and people don't really know me here as they did back home"

"Looks cozy" Danny said as he admired the exterior. Dash was out of the car a second later and as Danny took off his seatbelt, Dash had opened his side and held out a hand for him with the most gentle smile he'd ever seen. Danny blushed for what felt like the hundredth time today.

They didn't hold hands when they came in but Danny stayed close to Dash's side. The bell on top of the door rang and a middle aged lady carrying trays saw them and went up to greet them.

"Dash? Well look at you honey, been a while since you last came here" The lady beamed as she started talking to Dash. She was a bubbly ball of energy despite her aging appearance. She turned to look at Danny and her eyes grew wide with a huge grin. "Is that him?" She asked looking at Dash expectantly. Dash was bright red. She squeeled as she gave Danny a tight hug. Danny was taken aback but awkwardly hugged her in return. The lady pulled away and looked at Danny curiously. "I've heard so much about you but hon, we got to put a little meat on your bones, why didn't you bring him sooner!" She said looking annoyed at Dash placing her hands on her hips.

"I just found out who he really was today" Dash said embarrased. "Well be sure to bring him more often. Go get situated and I'll be back with a menu" She shooed them of and returned to the other guests.

Danny was stunned, Dash had to lead him to one of the few booths inside the place. "Sorry bout that, Ruby is always excitable" Dash said as he sat Danny down and he took a seat facing him.

"I'm just a bit overwhelmed, she's nice though. Is it safe to say that you've been here a lot of times?" Danny asked as he started looking around the place.

"Yeah, I just wanted to get away for a bit, kept driving and found this place, been back here a few times a month" Dash replied quietly.

"I'm guessing you were telling her about Astroghost?" Danny asked looking at Dash who started to blush again. "Yeah, she's been a great listener. She didn't know me the way people in town did. She's kinda like the crazy loveable aunt you see in sitcoms." Dash said chuckling a bit.

"I wouldn't say crazy but loveable, yes" Ruby said placing two glasses of water on their table. She handed Danny a menu and said that Dash's usual is already being prepared." I suggest getting a meal sugar, Dash has been going here for so long I let our cook know when he's here and he starts on his order" Ruby said jovially as she excused herself to check on a few customers.

"A few times huh?" Danny said smirking a bit. "The food's good, so what?" Dash said defensively, Danny just chuckled as he looked through the menu. It wasn't a big menu but selections look good. Dash tried to point out things Danny might like and Ruby came just as Danny had decided on what to get. Danny decided on chicken parm with rice and a salad. Ruby told him that was what Dash ordered the first time he came there, much to Dash's growing embarassment.

They continued to talk abou stuff they had been messaging each other about on their chats and time flew by quickly. Dash's order came first which was the house special that had a variety of meals on it from ribs to chicken with a plethora of sides. Danny's came a few minutes later, Dash refused to eat as they waited for his to arrive. Ruby stayed a bit looking at Danny expectantly, Dash did too. Danny took the first bite and as soon as the flavors hit his tounge, he let out a moan. Ruby squeeled as she rushed to the kitchen and Dash was grinning at him.

"This is amazing!" Danny said taking another forkful to his mouth. Dash agreed digging in with his own meal. They ate in comfortable silence, Danny relishing each mouthful of his meal. Dash had passed him one of his ribs and Danny moaned again.

Their meal went by fast as Danny cleaned his plate, no trace of food left. Dash finished soon after wiping at his mouth, a speck of sauce still on his face. Danny tried to point to it but Dash kept missing when he tried to wipe it off. He then took his own napkin and wiped the sauce off Dash's face. Dash was surprised but he still smiled at Danny's attention.

Ruby soon came by with a slice of chocolate cake and two forks. "On the house sugar, a sweet treat for such a sweet date" she said placing the plate and forks down. Danny's mind went blank as he heard the word "Date". Dash did too by the way he was red.

They dug in and like their meals, it was heavenly. They finished in no time and Ruby came by again to drop of the check.

"Ya'll have a good time?" Ruby asked smiling. Danny nodded, the food was amazing and the dessert was so decadent. Really everything was great. I have to bring my friends here so they can try it. Do you have any vegan or vegetarian options" Danny asked excitedly. "We've recently started adding some but we do make alternatives to meals when requested and as long as its within reason" Ruby replied matter of factly.

Dash handed her back the small booklet. Danny didn't even see the check but basing from menu prices it was not as cheap as fast food but not astronomical like fancy restaurants. Danny felt a little bad but Dash insisted. Was this how Paulina felt when she was with Dash, he was the perfect gentleman.

Dash could see the gears turning in Danny's brain. "I don't bring any other people here, maybe Kwan but he doesn't like eating out much". Was Dash a mind reader?

"I was just thinking of this was how Paulina felt when you went out with her" Danny asked off handedly. He saw Dash's face fall a bit.

"We never went out just us. Well not too privately. Her father would have someone chaperone from a distance." Dash said dejectedly. "At first I was fine with it but it got tiring real fast.

"Awww poor Dashy" Danny said as if cooing a puppy. Dash turned red and looked away. "Dweeb" was Dash's week reply, Danny just chuckled. They stayed quiet for a bit then Dash suggested they take their leave. Danny looked at the clock on the wall and it had gotten late it wan't nearing his curfew but it was still late nonetheless. Danny nodded and got up followed by Dash. They said their goodbyes to Ruby and she blew them kisses and waves.

The air had gotten cooler as Danny felt a shiver come over him, Dash must've noticed and draped his arm on Danny's shoulder pulling him to his side, he was warm.

They walked to Dash's car and he turned on the heater as they sat there. Danny broke the silence, "Thanks....for tonight and...for today. It feels like a dream". 

"I know what you mean, the guy I've been horrible to forgave me and I went on a date with him all in one day" Dash chuckled a bit.

"I think I should change your name in my contacts list." Danny said as he took out his phone. He saw a miriade of messages from his friends. He hasn't really updated them today and he shot them a quick message.

"Oh, yeah, mine too". Dash said taking out his own phone. "I'm thinking Dweeb would be an appropriate contact name" Dash said laughing.

"Haha laugh it up Baxter. I was thinking Teddy Bear would be an appropriate name" Danny smirked as Dash's laugh died in his throat. "You wouldn't?".

Danny typed on his phone and showed Dash much to his dismay. Dash typed on his own and it was Danny's turn to be embarrased as he read 'My Dweeb' . Dash called him his dweeb which made Danny's chest swell. Dash soon pulled out from the parking area and headed back to Amity park. The ride felt short as Danny fell asleep on the drive back. Dash woke him up when they were at the front of Fenton works.

"You looked so peaceful" Dash said as he took off his seatbelt. Danny stretched a bit and did the same. Dash walked him up the steps and there was the door.

"Today was great Dash, talk to you later?" Danny said reaching for the door handle. Dash didn't reply but he gave Danny a small peck on the cheek. "Now its perfect" Dash said cooly turning away to walk back to his car. Danny was stunned as he touched his cheek, Dash was good. Dash waved as he got in and drove off leaving Danny there still stunned as a smile formed on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even I'm having a toothache. Hope this wasn't tooo sickeningly sweet. 
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Comments, kudos and critiques. Sub to the story if you want to be updated on future chapters 😁


	6. A loooong day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after and things are getting....interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a long chapter but I just cut it to a point that felt like it wasn't too much word vomit, rambliing or exposition. 
> 
> Enjoy

Danny woke up earlier than usual, the memories of yesterday came flooding back and Danny couldn't help but smile. He went on quick patrol last night before turning in, which happened much later cause of a certain blonde he was chatting with didn't let up on replying, which Danny didn't mind but it was still a school night so he was the one that had to cut their conversation short for the night. His friends didn't help either, constantly badgering him to give more details on yesterday's events but he didn't want out Dash so he kept details as minimal and as ambigous as possible. He did tell them about the restaurant which they planned to go by the weekend.

Danny got ready, got a bit of breakfast and was out the door earlier than usual. He said goodbye to his folks that were about to go to the lab for the day and his sister had late classes today.

Daany went down the steps and saw a familiar sight; Dash. He had a different car today, something more subdued instead of his usual cherry red. He was leaning against the passenger seat door when Danny called out to him.

"Dash? You've been here for how long?" Danny asked as he continued down the steps. "Uh..about 10 minutes?" Dash said rubbing the back of his neck. "You could've txted me earlier. We could have had breakfast" Danny said as he faced the giant blonde. "Surprise?" Dash said as he stepped away opening the door for Danny. "Thank you good sir" Danny said climbing in. "Dweeb" Dash said as he closed the door.

They drove to school but Dash took the rear parking to be inconspicous, they needed to talk about stuff. They tackled that a bit last night but they wanted to be as discreet as possible. Dash had his image to uphold but surprise is, it was Danny that suggested it. Dash admitted that he didn't want to hide anymore but Danny told him to take it slow, to which Dash reluctantly agreed.

Dash parked and they sat in silence for a bit. Danny spoke up first "You didn't have to pick me up you know, appreciated but-" Dash cut him off "I wanted to. I had a feeling you were going early, I was just earlier. It wasn't a big deal....I just wanted to see you" Dash admitted resting his head on the headrest of his seat. Danny was taken aback he knew he was blushing. "Damn, You're adorable" Dash said cooly as he flashed Danny a toothy grin, Danny blushed harder which made Dash laugh.

Dash was still bullying him but in a different way. "Okay Cassanova, I get it. I'm just glad no one's here yet." Danny said relaxing a bit in his seat. Dash took the cup that was in one of the cup holders and offered it to Danny. "Cocoa?" He said. Danny took it reluctantly, their fingers brushing againts each other. Dash took the other one, his smelled more of coffee.

"Why do you get coffee?" Danny said taking a sip of his cocoa, it was good. "I need the caffeine, cause you kept me up all night." Dash said sipping his. The beverages were suprisingly warm, Danny thought. "The cupholders have a built in warmer" Dash said proudly. "The wonders of technology and I didn't keep you up last night. I cut off our conversation by 11." Danny said matter of factly. 

"I kept thinking of you." Dash admitted looking out the side window.

Danny sputtered as he drank, caught off guard. "God, you're cheesy but...sweet and that wasn't my fault".

Danny pulled out some energy bars his mom packs for him and gave one to Dash. "You need more energy and substance if you ddin't sleep much."

"Thanks Dweeb. People are slowly arriving, maybe-" Dash was cut off with the sound of the door opening. "I know, thanks for the cocoa" Danny said as he tried to slide out. Dash reached out grabbing Danny by the hand. "Just five minutes more?" Dash asked shyly. Danny closed the door and held Dash's hand til the five minutes were up. Dash argued that the clock was too fast but Danny had to get out since someone was going to see them sooner than later.

"I'll see you later Dash" Danny said closing the door. Dash looking at him like a kicked puppy. He turned away and walked to the building not looking back. He opened the door to the building and was almost flung when someone pushed from the other side. It was the A-list crew, Kwan was the one that opened the door so it had some force to it.

"Whoah! Sorry about that Danny" Kwan said apologetically but the others just moved on paying no mind to Danny. Paulina was leading them today.

"You see Dash anywhere?" Kwan asked shyly. "Uh I think I saw him in the parking lot over there." Danny pointed to where he came from. "Thanks man! Hey guys! Parking lot!" Kwan yelled excitedly at the group. Sorry Dash.

Danny entered the school and headed for his locker, his friends already beat him to it. "Daaaanny! My main man!" Tucker said as he approached. "Yes our dear friend that doesn't give out details for his mysterious "Friend". Sam said in a sing song way.

Danny sighed, "Its too early for this guys". He moved passed them and put his pack in his locker taking out a book for first period while still holding his cocoa. "Soooo how'd you get here so early?" Tucker asked innocently. 

'Crap' Danny thought of a quick reason. "I flew here, it was such a nice day" Danny said as he went ahead of his friends only to be pulled back almost dropping his cup.

"Nice try bud" Tucker said as he locked on to one of Danny's arms, Sam did the same with the other. "You're not getting away that easily". Sam said as they headed to class.

"I can phase through you guys you know?" Danny warned as he was getting annoyed. "You can but you won't. Witnesses? Remember?" Sam said coolly. Sometimes Danny hated how smart his friends could be.

"You meeting your friend today?" Tucker asked as they went inside the classroom. They only let go when they all sat down.

"No, its not something they're ready for" Danny said taking a sip of his cooling drink.

They dropped the subject for now and just talked casually about stuff and their plans to go to the restaurant Dash took him when the weekend rolls over. Five minutes before the bell and the A-list students filed in, Dash looking pissed as he fronted the group, Paulina looking none too pleased as well the other A-lists looked concerned as they sat at their desks at their usual area at the back of the room but Dash broke away and headed to Danny's area near the front.

"Foley, mind if I sit there?" Dash asked but it sounded more as a statement. Tucker held up his hands then stood and took a seat at the desk behind him. Sam scoffed and glared daggers at Dash to which he was ignoring. He plopped down on the vacated desk and took a sip of his coffee, Danny did too.

"Hey! You guys have the same cup!" Tucker pointed out. Dash and Danny both sputtered as Mr. Lancer came in. Tucker shrunk as Danny and Dash glared at him. Sam just raised an eyebrow.

Smooth, real smooth. Dash looked at him apologetically. This was gonna be a looong day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about discreet right? Do you think people know yet?
> 
> Kudos, comments and critiques are welcome. Like the story? Sub for chapter updates when they happen.


	7. Seriously Dash!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discretion is not Dash's strong suit, but did he want to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much that read and commented on the last chapter. Sorry for the spike in your blood sugar 😁 enjoy!

Time felt like it had slowed to a crawl once Mr. Lancer started his lesson. He commented on Dash's seating position but Dash just charmed his way out of that one, saying he'd like to get a bit closer to pick up more of the lessons which Lancer commended hoping everyone had Dash's entusiasm for learning. Riiiiiiight.

Danny had to roll his eyes at Dash's statement, he saw Sam did too. He tried to focus on whatever lesson Mr. Lancer was lecturing but having a blonde behemoth and the unrelenting gaze of the A-list squad piercing the back of his skull made it hard.

"Ok Class, I have a special assignment for aĺl of you. Call it a small life project for social studies" Mr Lancer said pulling out a carton of eggs. "I'm sure you already know but I'll just reiterate. You will work in pairs to keep this egg not only safe but also to hatch it. The miracle of life as they say without the labors of birth. These eggs are already fertilized and will take a week to hatch" Mr Lancer provided the instructions as he walked back and forth the room.

"This will test your sense of responsibility and patience as well as observational skills. You will each keep a diary of the eggs development daily" Mr. Lancer pulled out one egg and a flashlight from his desk. "You can shine a light to see the development of the chick. As you can see, the embryo has already formed what the chick will look like. The marvels of science" Mr Lancer said with glee.

"Mr Foley? I hope we won't have that flour daycare incident that happened before, I hope?" He asked looking directly at Tucker. "I don't want to hear your mother used chicklets in an omellete" the sounds of gagging noises filled the room. Tucker just nodded furiously, promising not to repeat what happened before.

"Good, also I want to test the waters a bit and be experimental. The top 5 students to score the highest in today's pop quiz are given the chance to choose their partners. With that lets begin" Mr. Lancer said placing the egg back in the carton and wrapped it in an electric blanket for warnth.

Mr Lancer provided the questions and they weren't easy. You had to have listened well to the days lesson and Danny resigned to his fate, maybe he'd just get paired with Sam or Tucker like they always have.

He looked over to Dash and he looked...determined and focused....Oh no. Suddenly Danny was nervous. He was praying Dash wouldn't be in the top five. He couldn't handle it with the state things are in now.

"Pencils down" Mr Lancer announced as he instructed the students to pass the papers forward and the ones in the front exchange with the other person and redistribute the papers for checking. Danny purposely didn't take Dash's and Dash did the same. The answers were given out and Mr Lancer asked for a perfect score: No one. Next, the ones with one mistake. Someone raised their hand. Lancer asked who it belonged to, it was Tucker's. Two mistakes: Mikey and Paulina. Three mistakes: Valerie and much to everyone's surprise Dash making them the top 5 students to choose their partners.

Lancer asked for their papers. He had instructed them to write something about responsibility and that was a deciding factor on who will choose first.

"I say, I'm surprised. Mr. Baxter, you may choose first. Out of all the essays, yours bared the most substance. You've surprised me yet again today. Now choose your part-" Dash cut him off. "Danny Fenton!" Dash said hurriedly as he shot up from his seat. 

Jaws dropped, eyes bulged and everyone was in shock. Whatever human soul Danny had left, felt like it left his body. Dash cleared his throat and stood a bit more confidently, "I choose Danny Fenton". Even Mr. Lancer was surprised but not as much as the room was.

"Surprising choice Mr. Baxter but I won't ask why. Objections Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer said turning his attention to Danny.

As attention shifted over to him, he felt the heavy stares of his classmates. Sam and Tucker looked concerned and as he swept his gaze around the room, the A-list group looked divided. Paulina looked furious, Kwan looked broken and the others were a mix of emotions.

"I-uh...None" Danny said defeated. With that his fate was sealed. What on earth got into Dash? What happened to discretion and subtlety? Danny thought to himself. Dash admitted he didn't want that I guess this was his time to make his stance. He was worried that Dash just commited social suicide. He stewed in his thoughts as class proceeded.

Paulina chose Dale, Tucker chose Sam, Mikey chose another nerdy girl in class, Valerie chose Kwan...much to Star's chagrin. The other students were paired up and it was somewhat chaotic. There was an imbalance of genders so there were some that had 2 girls in the pair.

With the assignments complete the bell rang to signal lunch. Mr. Lancer instructed the students to leave by pairs so their eggs can be provided. Dash stood as he motioned Danny to follow him. Danny sighed as he got up to get in line.

"You mad?" Dash asked quietly. "Surprised." Danny replied. "Sorry, we can talk about it more later....I just painted targets on our backs huh?" Dash said laughing nervously. "You just realized now?" Danny said gesturing to their friends at the back of the line looking at them like they were aliens.

"Yeah....my bad" Dash said rubbing the back of his neck. They got their egg and Danny suggested they mark the egg first then ask if Mr. Lancer can keep it warm until they were to leave for the day. Mr. Lancer didn't think of that and announed that they can do as what Danny suggested. Mark th eggs and keep them warm in the carton with the electric blanket.

They left their eggs with Mr. Lancer and proceeded to go to Lunch. Danny and Dash were the last to leave the room and not surprisingly, their friends were waiting for them outside. It was just mid day there were still a few hours til class let out. Danny felt like its been longer than just a few hours. He wanted to get through the week but he just wants ro ge through the day with no more surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp....that could have gone so much smoother. 
> 
> Kudos, critiques and comments are welcome and sub to the story to see what happens next. Even I'm not sure at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to comment anything. Stay safe and healthy.


End file.
